A boy,A girl
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: After a nasty break up Eddie Duran finds himself drunk and waking up in a certain Pop Princess' penthouse.Will they hit it off or meet and part ways?When you're chasing love,you never know if it's chasing you spired by Michelle Phan's "Rouge In Love"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!I have made a new story up:)Lol this is like the fifth story:)Hope you all don't mind but I hope you guys enjoy:)Inspired by Michelle Phan's video "Rouge in Love."**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter1:Dying and waking up in heaven_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Five beers down. Still have a dozen to go. I picked up my phone to see the damage. Twenty-six calls from Chloe,twenty unread messages,fifteen voicemails. Does she think a couple of messages and calls will fix her mistake? It's not my fault she's been unfaithful to me. The man who loves her more than anything in the world._

_"Mate! Open up!"I heard my british best friend from the outside of my door. I sighed heavily as I pushed my self off of the couch and stumbled to the door. I walked up and struggled to unlock the door. When I finally managed to open the door,I put on my best sober,happy face I could manage._

_"H-hey man,how are you?"I said smiling like an idiot. By the look on Ian's face,he wasn't buying it. He walked past me and into my penthouse. I shut the door behind him and locked it again._

_I watched as he picked up the rest of my beers and walked to the kitchen. I really didn't mind,I was wasted enough and too lazy to bother fighting him. Plus,the taste of beer was starting to make me sick. _

_He took a water bottle from the fridge and placed it in my hands. Man,I really am drunk because the water bottle slipped out my hands. Ian sighed,bent,down and placed it back in my hands._

_"Thanks Ian."I said slowly unscrewing the cap._

_He pulled up a chair for me to sit in and one for himself."What's going on mate?"He said looking at me._

_After taking a big gulp of water,I screwed the cap back on."Chloe was cheating on me with Tyler."I said nonchalantly._

_"I'm sorry mate."He said patting me on the shoulder._

_I shrugged and placed the water on the table."I'm not."I said leaning back in my chair. Ian looked at me confused._

_"Didn't you love her mate?"He asked hesitantly and ran his finger through his hair._

_"I mean I did. I was totally commited to her and our relationship. But clearly she wasn't."I said sighing._

_"No mate,I'm pretty sure this was just a one mistake kind of thing."He said leaning his elbows on his knees._

_I smirked."Well,I guess she was commited to two relatonships. But why would you care man? I thought you didn't like her."I said glancing around the room and looking back at Ian._

_"I didn't like her man,but she made you happy and all I want for you is to be happy."He said looking at me sadly._

_"I'll be fine Ian."I lied,him clearly knowing the lying tone in my voice and standing up._

_He walked into the living room and grabbed my phone. When he came back he typed a few things into my phone and placed it down on the table. I looked at the play button on the center of the phone._

_"What's this?"I said still staring at the phone. He smirked at looked at it._

_"It's a Loren Tate playlist. You always seems better when you listen to this brunette beauty."He said patting me on the back and leaving._

_I looked at the phone and it play. Loren Tate was my favorite female artist of all time. Her music really speaks to me. She even encourages me to write my own music._

_Before playing the songs I stumbled to the fridge and grabbed another pack of beers. After sitting down and pressing play,I popped open another beer._

_"Here's to a better day."I said downing the beer._

_While listening to the fifth song on the playlist I heard my door open and shut."I'm fine now Ian. You don't need to check up on me."I called out._

_I heard heels walk up and stop next to me."I'm not Ian,babe."Her voice was poison to hear. I could feel her cold icy blue eyes staring down at me._

_"What are you doing here Chloe? Did you bring Tyler?"I said._

_"No baby. I want you back. Give us a second chance."She said kneeling down next to me._

_I didn't give it a second thought. I got up grabbed my jacket and was out the door. Probably not the best idea because I was still pretty drunk. I was stumbling everywhere and eventually face-planted into the ground._

**_? ? ? ? ?'s POV_**

_I was walking down the alley to my penthouse. But I stopped when I saw a brown-haired guy,probaby drunk,struggling to get up. In a split decision,I put on my hat and glasses and rushed across the street._

_I helped him up and placed one of his arms around my shoulders."Are you okay? What's your name?"I asked him._

_He just should there having a hard time to stand straight up. I sighed and rushed us into my building._

_"Um Ms? Who is your friend?"My doorman,Jeffery,asked._

_I laughed and looked at the mystery guy leaning on my shoulder."I honestly don't know Jeffrey,but he looked like he was struggling and i wanted to help."I said looking at this mystery man._

_"You are the pop princess,yet with a kind heart."I laughed and said goodbye,getting into the elevator with my um,friend._

_After getting into my penthouse,I laid him down onto my gray sofa,covering him gently with a blanket."Y-you smell nice."He said smiling with his eyes closed._

_I laughed and walked to my room. Whoever this guy is,I gotta admit he's really cute. Looks about my age. I don't know. But first he has to wake up,so I can make sure I trust him._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I woke up to the scent of sweet perfume. Nothing like Chloe's Man Magnet perfume. This was a genuinely sweet perfume. Now I know that's not my perfume so who's is it?_

_I sat up on this gray sofa. The loveseat next to it had a pink and yellow pillow. Awards and platinum records. I walked up to one of the records and looked at the name under. As soon as I read it I almost fell over._

_"Loren Tate?"I said looking at the wall of pictures and awards._

_"Nice to meet you."A voice behind me called out._

_I turned around slowly and there she was wearing a short purple strapless dress with black stilettos._

_"I'm Loren Tate. You are?"She said walking up and sticking her hand out with a smile._

_Thank you beer for getting me drunk and making me end up here._

**_So what you guys think:) I may uodate this again if enough people like!And don't worry I will be updating away from ruins and sorry kid:)_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Here comes a sequel:) Glad you enjoyed the first chapter,sorry I decided to take a small break from writing due to the fact I had a bunch of schoolwork..and I did get obsessed with Halo:Reach (X-box360 game) Yup gamergirl here:) Well,I'm back and I'm determined to get my mojo back:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 2:Nothing more than an escort  
_

**_Loren's POV _**

_I stood there like an idiot with an out-stretched arm,smiling stupidly waiting for this mystery guy to shake my hand. My smiled faded as he stood their staring at me. Did I have something in my teeth? Was there something on my face? _

_I retracted my hand and turned around to pick up my phone. I looked back at him and he was staring at my awards case. I played with the sides of my phone while I walked closer to him._

_"A lot of rewards huh?"I said while he stood there nodding his head in disbelief. But one stood out to him in in particular. My favorite one in fact._

_"That's my female artist of the year award."I said smiling proudly._

_"You were awarded with it at Madison Square Garden in 2008."He said staring at it. I looked at him confused. He looked at me and chuckled._

_"I'm kind of a fan."He said smiling._

_"Really?"I questioned him playing with the ends of my hair._

_"Yeah,you won that award.."He said pointing at one of my awards."Best album of the year award with "Fall Hard". Classic album."_

_I smiled."I'm glad knowing I have great fans like you out there."I said smiling. Something about this guy made me smile. I know it's cheesy but,I have butterflies when I talk to him just like before,when I led a normal life._

_"So..."I said waiting for his name. He stretched out his arm and I took hold on his hand,while he introduced myself._

_"Eddie Duran."He said smiling._

_I smiled back."Well Eddie,I have a party to go to,to celebrate my new tour taking off called Purple Spotlight:Loren Tate 2014 World Tour."_

_"How exciting."He said making me laugh."Well I better get going,so you can go to your party."I said heading to the door._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_But soon I felt Loren's hand on my shoulder."Listen Eddie,I trust you and I really don't you out there. You can stay here."She said smiling._

_"No Loren,it's okay thanks."She was about to say something until a ding on her phone indicated she had a message._

_"Okay,then come with me to the tour celebration."She said smiling."My date canceled on me..again."She said smiling sadly. __Oh yeah,Loren had an on again,off again relationship with Cameron Ryan. What a jerk that guy is._

_"I'm sorry."I said feeling bad for her. She has a jerk of a boyfriend,that doesn't deserve her,and he keeps canceling on a gorgeous,smart,talented girl like her._

_"It's okay."She said smiling."Actually,I'm glad he canceled because now I can take you."She said looking deeply into my eyes._

_"Okay,but I don't think my outfit fits this glamorous party standards."I said laughing and looking down at my jeans and t-shirt. She laughed but soon left the room walking upstairs. I was hoping she would come back down in lingerie but,those dreams were crushed._

_Instead,she handed me a purple button up shirt,black leather jacket,black skinny jeans,and black sneakers(with purple accents)."Wow,Loren I can't take these clothes."I said giving the clothes back._

_"Relax,these were suppose to be Cameron's clothes but since he's not showing up I figured you put them to good use."She said putting the clothes back in my hands and sitting on the couch."Plus,they'll look better on you than me."She joked._

_I laughed."Okay well I better go get ready if I wanna be seen with the prominet Loren Tate."I said smiling._

_"Well good vocabulary Casanova but don't use it during the party. People will think I hired a snotty guy to be my esscort."She joked."Bathroom's down the hall and to the right."She said pointing._

_I nodded and took the clothes to the bathroom. Here I am half drunk and about to go to the biggest bash of the year,escorting the best female artist of the year. She's more down to earth than I thought she was,she's like the one shy girl,that you've crushed on since the second grade. She's that one girl that doesn't know she's beautiful,but she's the most beautiful girl in the world._

_Wait,I'll never be her boyfriend. Her famous model boyfriend just canceled on her. I'm nothing more than an escort."I grabbed the jacket and walked back into the living room. She smiled at the sight of me. __"Wow Duran,you clean up nice."She said chuckling lightly._

_"Well come on we're gonna be late to the release party."She said walking towards the door."Ooh,a punctual girl. I like it."I flirted. She laughed._

_"Yeah yeah Romeo. The limo's out front."My jaw dropped. "We're taking a limo?"I said surprised. She laughed at my reaction,I mean I have never ridden in a limo before I was kind of excited,like a kid on Christmas morning excited._

_"Yeah let's go. I would walk but sticking your head out of the sun roof is much funner."She grabbed a of hold of my wrist and walked me out the door. Wow,she would walk. Most girls I know wouldn't walk for their life. __I laughed as we walked into the __elevator. "Let's party."She said laughing and pressing the button._

_We drove up to a big mansion,shining with purple lights,and decorated with purple banners that read "Loren Tate" and "Purple Spotlight",and purple streamers. "Wow,when you said party you weren't kidding."I said laughing nervously. "Just be yourself."She said smiling. I held out my arm to her,waiting to escort her but she looked at me and chuckled,grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. "This isn't the __ninety's Eddie."She said walking forward._

_We stepped onto the purple carpet and flashes blurred my vision. "Loren! Loren! Over here!"You could hear the paparazzi yell. "Who's your escort? Is it over with Cameron? Is this your new boyfriend." Loren just smiled politely,not answering any questions,and posed. Very poise of her,which I do respect._

_We walked into the big double doors of the mansion,again everything themed to fit Loren's Purple Spotlight theme. We walked into a gigantic room,which seemed to be the place where the party was gonna be held. A big purple stage,tables set up,purple lights reflected off the floor,and a big Loren Tate banner in the dead center of the room._

_ "Our superstar has arrived!" Loren's manager called out. Jake Madson and Kelly Clevenger. Everyone in the room cheered. Everyone from Miley Cyrus,Justin Bieber,Selena Gomez,One Direction,Maroon 5,Christina Aguilera,Shakira,and even more superstars. I think I have the right to feel out of place at the moment._

_Loren smiled and walked up to Kelly and Jake as they came down from the stage. "Thank you guys,this party is amazing."She said pulling them both into a hug. "No problem Lo and I'm guessing you found a last minute date?"Jake said shaking hands with me. "Yup,meet Mr Eddie Duran."She said smiling._

_"As your female manager I approve."Kelly said laughing. "Hey Loren."I heard a voice behind us. Kelly and Jake's expression changed from happiness to defensiveness. "You already replaced me babe?"We turned to see Cameron with Adriana Masters,a rising model. But what was she doing with Cameron? She was actually a very down to earth girl._

_"I thought you said you couldn't come."She said crossing her arms and looked at Adriana. He had his arm around her. "No,I just didn't want to escort you."He said laughing. After a moment of silence,Loren spoke up. "We're over Cameron. Don't call me,text me,don't come by my penthouse and you're no longer welcomed to this party. Leave."She said in a poise manner._

_Then all of a sudden,the nice Cameron decided to make an appearance. "No baby please I love you." He said moving from Adriana and kneeing down in front of Loren. She looked down at him with sad eyes and shook her head. "Security! Escort Cameron out of here."She called out,making everyone's heads turn. Security came by,grabbing his arms and was walking him away._

_"Get her too! She's my date."Cameron pointed to a wide-eyed Adriana . "No,she's okay."I said locking arms with her. "You're gonna regret this babe!"He yelled as he was dragged out the door. Loren was walking away with Aid,walking towards other singers with a look of sympathy. _

_"She'll be alright."Kelly said noticing my concern. I nodded as we walked to them. "Hey,you alright rockstar?"I said. She smiled and nodded. "I'm alright but I'm gonna go and have some drinks with the girls."Loren said walking away._

_I turned to Kelly,she was biting her lips nervously. "What's wrong? You said she was gonna be okay."I said. "Yeah,but she doesn't drink,like ever."I looked away worriedly and faced Loren,with a beer in hand._

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it takes me a while to update :/ I'm working on a bunch of stories :) That I hope you will love :) please review it means a lot :)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
